drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Foam Finger
Foam Finger is the ninth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on October 8, 2005. Plot Drake and Josh are doing their homework one night. Audrey, Megan, and Walter are watching a Padres game. Josh tells them that eight years ago, some kid started a fight with him over the last foam finger at a Padres game. The kid turned out to be Drake, as they remember the game when they were 8. The flashback goes back to the year 1997 and Drake and Josh both tell their side of the story. Josh's story claimed that Drake was real snotty with him, and invited all the girls nearby to cut in front of them to buy foam fingers. Then he deliberately bought the last one, so Josh couldn't have it. Then, and hit him over the head with it, starting the fight. Drake's story claimed that Josh was the snotty one, whining, when Drake mercifully allowed a terminally ill orphan to cut in line, and furiously attacked Drake, when he happened to buy the last foam finger. Later, Drake and Josh restart the fight and in the process, Josh rips the finger off of the foam finger. Drake then moves out to the living room, then the bathroom, then Megan's room. Later, Megan calls Lenny Spodnick (the man who sold the foam fingers, who was easy to identify by his eyepatch), who comes over and remembered exactly what happened at the game, as he had called security on them. It turns out both boys were actually pleasant with each other, and both allowed two girls to cut in front of them. When Drake happened to get the last foam finger, Josh was disappointed, but the fight didn't start until Megan (a toddler at the time) threw a cookie, hitting young Josh in the head, which caused him to turn on young Drake, thinking he had done it. Megan says "Wow, I was cool even then". When Josh is in his room, Drake moves back in and the two make up and become friends again. Quotes Josh: You want a mouthful of fist? Drake: You want a butt full of foot? Josh: Bring it, Parker! Drake: You bring it! Josh: You bring it! Megan: Come on! Boob fight! Drake: '''You Know what; I'm not gonna fight you. I got a better idea. '''Audrey: '''Drake! '''Josh: What do you mean "better idea"? I'M SPEAKING TO YOU! Drake: You calling me a liar?! Josh: I ain't calling you a truther! Walter: All Right Boys. Josh: You ruined my first baseball game. Drake: Oh; Poor Josh didn't get his foam finger. Audrey: That's enough Drake! Walter: Stop It Josh! Josh: I hope you go bald! Drake: I hope they cancel Oprah! Josh: Take that back! Josh: That finger should belong to me. Drake: Yeah, well you can't have it. You know why? Josh: Why? Drake: Cause I'm number one! Josh: (Screams as Drake’s trap falls on him) What the?! Drake: Can I help you? Josh: What‘s up with the cans? Drake: Just a little uh... burglar alarm I invented. (Pulls string to lift trap off of Josh) So no one can sneak up on me while I’m sleeping in my room. Josh: Your room? Drake: That’s right. Since my old room is inhabited by an immature beast. Josh: This is not your room. Drake: Yeah then why is my bed in here, and why is my guitar in here, and more importantly, why are you in here? Josh: Because this is the living room, and uh... yeah Living! Drake: And maybe but not for long! Josh: Okay, You wanna tussle?! Drake: Tussle? Audrey: What is going on now? Drake: Josh came into my room and is making noises with cans! Walter: Your room? Josh: Ha! Audrey: Josh you go to bed. And Drake you clean that stuff up and get back up to your room. Drake: Not till he apologizes. Josh: Yeah why don’t you apologize for ruining my childhood. Walter: ''' Ok, you want to act like children fine. Josh go to bed! Drake you can do what you want but you’re not allowed to stay in this living room. '''Drake: Man! Audrey: Come on Walter let’s go back to bed. Walter: Alright. Walter: (Screams) Drake: Hey. Walter: You can’t sleep in the bathroom either! Trivia *Fred Stoller who also played Mr. Lowe in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and voiced Mr. Beaker in "All Grown Up" and Rusty in "Handy Manny" guest starred in this episode as Lenny Spodnick. *When Drake and Josh are fighting that who started the fight about the Foam Finger scene 8 years ago, It occurs in 1997 what happened to Drake and Josh in the flashback. Because in this episode Drake and Josh have been thinking about what happened in 1997 before they remembered in 2005. It also had to occur before June 27th as Drake Parker, the older stepbrother, would turn 9 on June 27, 1997. *This is the only episode in which we see Drake, Josh and Megan as children during the flashbacks as well as old people at the end. *In Dan Schneider's other show, "Henry Danger", in the episode, "Tears of the Jolly Beetle," a clip is briefly seen of Josh saying his famous line, "I ain't calling you a truther!" *When Josh rips the foam finger he wanted 8 years ago Drake got instead, he also could've ripped it for Drake eating his apple strudel and ruining his childhood when Drake got it first. Goofs *Megan says that after Drake and Josh fought over the foam finger, they didn't meet until seventh grade but in Mindy's Back, Drake and Josh say that they met in fourth grade. *When Josh tells his version of how he and Drake fought at the Padres game, in the flashback, his shirt is unbuttoned with a blue T-shirt inside, but when Drake tells his version, 8 year old Josh's shirt is buttoned up, without the blue T-shirt showing. *When Megan switches the note on the Strudel the second time Josh is facing her full on and could not have missed seeing her do it. It's likely that he did see Megan switching the note and wanted to test Drake's stupidity. *When Josh says that there was no little girl from Drake's flashback he says, "What would a dying British orphan be doing at a Padre's game?", even though it was never said that she was an orphan. **It is possible that he was exaggerating. *When Drake gives the foam finger to Josh, he says he fixes it with a hot glue gun, but there is no sign of glue ever being on the finger. *In the flashback of what really happened, at one point, young Megan throws her cookie on young Josh, but when the shot zooms out on Drake and Josh, the cookie is not on the ground. *Also, young Drake still has the foam finger as soon as Josh starts beating him up, but when security guards came, Drake seems to have lost the foam finger. *When Walter and Audrey leave the living room, Drake's cans fall onto them. However, it is unknown why the cans didn't fall on them when they first entered the room. *When the little girl says that she's got 3 weeks to live and wanted to go first in line, she could've just waited in line since it was really short with only Drake and Josh in it, she had lots of time anyway to live, she also talks in a weird accent but in the next scene, she talks normal and changes her voice, she may have been just pretending to act like an orphan girl just so she can go first in line to get a foam finger. *After Drake moves out of the room, the camera is showing outside of the house at night and you can see lights on in the house through the front door but when the scene begins entering the house where Drake is sleeping on the living room window, it's dark in the house and there's no lights on. *In this episode, Drake tries to sleep in many different rooms, when other episodes mention a guest room he could have slept in instead of the living room, the bathroom, or Megan's room. Gallery See the gallery here Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia